


Cuidando a Danny

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, Worried Steve McGarrett, danny williams missing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: Danny ha desaparecido.Esta es una pequeña venganza en contra de Steve por la forma en que él y el equipo trataron a Danny en los últimos minutos del capitulo 6.25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking care of Danny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382157) by [Voldy_pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh). 



> Hola a todos, este fue mi primer fic escrito en inglés, pero como quería poder extenderme y mi inglés aun no es tan bueno como para hacerlo, decidí escribirlo también en español. Es un nuevo reto para mí, escribir mis fic en ambos idiomas, por lo que no será una traducción literal de la historia en cuestión. Si tienen mucha curiosidad del final de este, pueden leerlo en inglés que ya está completo “taking care of Danny” . Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Gracias por leer. Advertencia. Este fic está ubicado después de lo que sucede en el capitulo 6x25, y es una pequeña venganza contra Steve y el equipo, así que aunque no hay realmente muchos spoilers, si sabrán lo que pasó en el final de temporada.

Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 no me pertenece u.u  
Ella había sido un testigo silencioso de un acto de traición. Vio a un hombre valiente salvar a su mejor amigo dos veces en el mismo día, incluyendo donar la mitad de su hígado para salvarlo de una muerte segura y que había obtenido a cambio; había sido olvidado por todos aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos y compañeros.  


El detective Danny Williams había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a su mejor amigo de una muerte inminente, pero todos lo olvidaron, solo sus hijos estaban a su lado tratando de reconfortarlo en ese mar de gente, mientras el resto del mundo parecía girar alrededor de Steve McGarrett.

La enfermera había visto a los dos hombres desde que llegaron al hospital y todo de lo que había sido testigo le decía que estas personas no merecían estar en la vida del rubio, ella definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para solucionar eso.

El cuarto de Steve en el hospital estaba lleno de tarjetas de mejórate pronto, regalos, flores y globos, en la misma habitación pero del lado de Danny estaba completamente vacío de demostraciones de cariño, ambos lados del mismo espacio contrastaban de lo mucho a lo nada. Esto molestó a la mujer en muchas formas, y cuando oyó al moreno decirle a su amigo: “te lo prometo Danny, dale tiempo y crecerá para odiarte tanto como yo lo hago”. Eso era demasiado, la enfermera estaba furiosa, como podía decirle eso después de salvar su vida, que clase de hombre era el tal Steve McGarrett como para decir algo tan horrible como eso. Ella estaba decidida, no iba a permitir que Danny fuera lastimado nuevamente.

Jennifer Smith había sido enfermera por 20 años en el hospital, y una de las mejores de todo el personal, es por eso que nadie sospecho de sus movimientos. Esa noche Danny y Steve dormían plácidamente en su habitación después de una atareada tarde de visitas, ambos se estaban recuperando bien y en poco tiempo estaban programados para ser dados de alta.

Steve sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación muy tarde en la noche, pero pensó que era una de las enfermeras cumpliendo la rutina, pero estaba demasiado cansado que no le prestó demasiada atención a lo que pasaba, además de que se sentía muy somnoliento y se dejó llevar por el sueño pacíficamente.  
Fue la luz de la mañana la que despertó a Steve, el calor en su rostro lo hizo abrir sus ojos lentamente; se sentía extrañamente adormilado y extraño, por alguna razón quería hablar con Danny, tal vez los demás habían sido algo indiferentes con él detective. Así que giró su rostro para poder ver a su compañero en la cama de al lado. Steve frunció el ceño al notar que la cama de su compañero estaba vacía y perfectamente tendida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny es llevado lejos del hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 no me perteneces solo salgo a jugar con ellos un rato :3

Jennifer había trabajado muy duro para cuidar a su padre quien había padecido una larga y desgastante enfermedad que lo mantuvieron en cama en sus últimos años de vida, el anciano había muerto algunas semanas antes de la llegada de los 5-0 al hospital. Así, que no era extraño que ella fuera a trabajar en la misma van equipada que siempre usaba para llevar a su padre al hospital para sus revisiones dos veces por semana. Para una enfermera con un sueldo promedio, tener ese vehículo era más barato que pagar el uso de una ambulancia cada vez, en especial con una enfermedad larga.

Ella sabía la mejor manera de mover una camilla sin llamar la atención del resto del personal; la única parte complicada era mover a Danny a la camilla, aún cuando no era muy alto, el detective tenía un compacto y muscular cuerpo. Fue todo un triunfo para ella poder subirlo a la camilla, pero después de haber batallado con él por un rato, ella pudo finalmente asegurarlo para poder moverlo.

La enfermera llegó a casa casi a la misma hora que siempre lo hacía, poco después de las 2 de la mañana; con una casa completamente equipada con arneses para mover a una persona enferma sin problemas, no fue difícil para la mujer mover a Danny a la cama de hospital en donde antes permanecía su padre. Lo preparó con cuidado y hasta ese momento pudo notar que el hombre rubio era realmente apuesto, aunque su rostro tenía facciones duras, tenía una expresión gentil que lo hacía más agradable a la vista.

Jennifer pensaba que esta era su misión, debía proteger a este hombre, mantenerlo a salvo y darle todo el cuidado y darle todo el amor que merecía. Había visto a sus amigos ignorarlo y tratarlo como si no valiera nada, eso la había decepcionado mucho.

Ella preparó todo para el hombre que permanecía dormido en la cama, tenía medicinas suficientes, monitores para vigilar sus signos vitales, todo lo necesario para cuidar a un enfermo en todas sus necesidades.  
Un leve quejido salió de la boca de Danny y su mano derecha se movió un poco, ella supo que pronto despertaría. Jennifer tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas, con suavidad lo acariciaba

—Shhh, todo está bien, necesitas dormir, tu cuerpo necesita descanso— 

Ella paso su mano sobre la rubia cabellera mientras le hablaba con voz suave tratando de calmarlo. Danny trató de despertar con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero de alguna manera por primera vez desde que había llegado a la isla se sentía a salvo, seguro y amado. El había dado todo para cuidar de todos aquellos que amaba, no importa lo que debía arriesgar para mantenerlo a salvo; pero ellos olvidaban que él necesitaba el mismo nivel de amor y cuidado. Y después de lo que había pasado con Steve se sentía profundamente lastimado, aunque sus palabras no habían sido en serio; el hecho de que toda la atención fuera con su comandante y el hubiera sido relegado, lo había lastimado aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Así que este cálido sentimiento lo hizo olvidar, aun cuando sus instintos le decían que algo estaba mal, el se rindió a los cuidados que ella le daba y dejó de pelear.

Danny volvió a dormir profundamente; ella dejó al hombre cuando estuvo segura que estaba completamente dormido. Ella revisó sus signos vitales, puso un sedante en el suero que goteaba lentamente, se aseguró que la aguja no se hubiera movido antes de dejar el cuarto. Para ella esto era como regresar a su antigua rutina cuidando a su padre enfermo.

La enfermera comió algo de fruta antes de ir a dormir. Para ella, esto era como si todo regresara a la normalidad, Después de 5 años de dedicarse al cuidado de su padre, extrañaba el hecho de poder cuidar de alguien, pero ahora tenía a alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente ser cuidado y no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo de 5-0 descubren la desaparición de Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos espero que estén disfrutando de este fic :3 Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios y kudos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 no me pertenece, solo juego un rato con ellos.

Steve McGarrett estaba furioso, se sentía profundamente traicionado. Danny Williams, su amigo, su compañero, se había cambiado de habitación en medio de la noche sin habérselo dicho, como un simple ladrón. Eso es lo que le molestaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, no dejaría que los demás supieran como se sentía al respecto. Era necio como una mula así que planeaba mantener su orgullo intacto y no decir ni media palabra al respecto.

Así que estuvo viendo televisión toda la mañana tratando de distraerse, pero su humor no cambió ni un poquito; incluso las enfermeras notaron el mal humor del hombre y trataban por todos los medios de mantenerse alejadas de un NAVY SEAL que se enojaba por casi cualquier cosa. Si a eso le aumentamos el hecho de que Steve no era un muy buen paciente, el hombre había tratado de escapar de su cama dos veces durante la mañana y había sido atrapado por las ordenanzas el mismo número de veces, lo que sólo empeoraba su mal humor.

 

Kono, Chin Ho, y Lou llegaron a visitar a su jefe alrededor del medio día. Ellos notaron que era el único en el cuarto pero pensaron que Danny había sido llevado para tomarle algún examen, así que no se preocuparon por preguntarle a Steve donde estaba. Además el moreno estaba aun molesto con su amigo asi que estaba evitando el tema a toda costa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras compartía con sus compañeros, cuando por fin la curiosidad de Kono ganó y preguntó por su compañero rubio

—Jefe, ¿Dónde está Danny?—

Steve frunció el ceño por un momento

—Se fue a un cuarto privado— dijo con un tono molesto. Por algunos minutos ella pensço que Danny era un completo idiota por dejar a Steve solo, como podía haberlo dejado cuando se supone que se recuperarían juntos y se harían compañía, su jefe no se merecía eso.

—Comandante McGarrett, ¿Cómo se siente hoy?—

El doctor Adam Lynch estaba parado frente a la puerta reviando las notas de la carta medica del convaleciente que traía en las manos

—Estoy mejor que bien doctor—

El hombre en bata blanca levantó la vista de las hojas que llevaba para fijarse en la otra cama de la habitación, entonces revisó nuevamente sus notas, pasando una página tras otra, en un momento frunció el ceño, parecía preocupado

—Pasa algo malo doc— preguntó el asiático

—En lo absoluto, todo esta bien, Esperaremos algunos días antes de empezar la terapia física, necesita estar en cama por un par de días más, Discúlpeme Comandante—

El doctor se fue sin decir ni una palabra más

— ¿Qué fue eso?— dijo Lou

—Ni idea— contestó el detective asiático

Solo habían pasado algunos minutos cuando varias cosas empezaron a pasar alrededor. Enfermeras hablando, personal de seguridad moviéndose de un lado a otro. Una enfermera rubia entró al cuarto buscando algo y luego salió. Steve sentía curiosidad, pero quería pasar todo el tiempo que quedaba con sus amigos, antes de que terminara la hora de visitas y no quería admitir que extrañaba a Danny más de lo que pensaba o quería admitir. Tanto que le dolía su ausencia.

El doctor Lynch regresó con expresión preocupada, una enfermera y un enfermero entraron con él, todo el equipo de cinco -0 empezaron a sospechar que algo le pasaba.

—Doc… — Steve empezó a hablar pero el hombre en bata blanca lo detuvo 

—Comandante McGarrett, no sabemos cómo pasó esto… estamos tratando de encontrar quien com etió un error… su compañero… está perdido—

Steve se quedó helado, al igual que todos los demás, ellos pensaba que Danny había sido un idiota y nadie había pensado en otras posibilidad. McGarrett trato de levantarse y es cuando los enfermeros estaban listos para detenerlo, el doctor habló firmemente.

—Comandante, no puede dejar la cama, nosotros encontraremos a su compañero—

Steve trataba por todos los medios de liberarse, pero el enfermero era fuerte y en esa posición de desventaja, aun con su entrenamiento estaba teniendo problemas para hacerlo. Chin se apresuró para ayudar al enfermero en mantener a Steve en cama.

—Doctor necesito encontrar a mi compañero— el enfermo dijo ansioso, con un profundo dolor en su corazón. Como pudo pensar que su compañero era capaz de dejarlo sin decirle, por muy enojado que hubiera estado, jamás le hubiera hecho algo así.

—Le prometo que lo encontraremos. El fue transferido sin autorización, asi que es posible que este en algún otro cuarto del hospital bajo otro nombre, es solo un error administrativo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que podamos encontrarlo. Pero necesito que se quede quiero, su hígado necesita más tiempo, si usted es impaciente todo el esfuerzo que hizo su compañero para salvarlo será en vano—

El SEAL se detuvo, estaba listo para pelear pero se mantuvo quieto 

—Bien comandante, el enfermero White se quedará con usted para asegurarse que no haga alguna tontería, no le de problemas—

El doctor y la enfermera dejaron el cuarto. Todo el equipo se sentía terrible. Ni siquiera pensaron que algo malo había pasado, solo creyeron que Danny había sido un idiota; Steve estaba enojado consigo mismo. EL necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que algo malo pasara. Necesitaba comportarse como el comandante de cinco cero que era.

—Lou, ve y averigua que es lo que realmente pasó. Llama a Duke y explícale todo lo que ha pasado, necesitamos su ayuda. Consigan grabaciones de las cámaras en las calles aledañas. Chin, Kono, busquen en cada rincón del hospital. Consigan videos de seguridad, registros de los archivos. La última vez que vía Danny fue ayer a las 10 o 11 de la noche. No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva perdido así que debemos apresurarnos—

Todos salieron de inmediato para cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe. Steve estaba ansioso, frustrado, enojado, pero no podía dejar la cama, por el momento es la única cosa que podía hacer por Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y el equipo se enfrentan a los hechos del secuestro de Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, amo hacer sufrir a Steve, así que el equipo empezará a tener algo de angustia por delante
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 no me pertenece u.u

Steve estaba quieto, pero cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso. Los minutos parecían pasar con demasiada lentitud. No podía creer que hubiera pensado de esa manera de su compañero y amigo, del hombre que significaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado antes. Todo mundo sabía que Danny no era así, él siempre estaba ahí para cualquiera que lo necesitara, y solo unos días antes le había salvado la vida dos veces sin dudarlo.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Danny lo hubiera dejado por una estúpida discusión? Tal vez si había sobre pasado los límites al hablar de esa manera de Charly, Danny ante todo era un gran padre y lo había atacado directamente en lo que sabía le dolía más. Se había comportado como un estúpido egoísta y además infantil. En parte estaba lidiando con sus propios sentimientos, había atacado a Danny porque no quería admitir que se veía adorable en esa cama con su expresión enojada. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, su entorno no existía en absoluto, no fue hasta que el dolor en la palma de su mano lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Había apretado tanto su puño que se había enterrado las uñas en la palma de su mano, la sangre empezaba a fluir por su piel. Bob, el enfermero que el doctor Lynch había dejado a cargo de Steve, se acercó al enfermo con gasas y lo necesario para curar aquellas heridas

— ¿Está bien comandante?—

La voz de Steve sonaba apagada

—Yeah, es solo que no puedo quedarme quieto más tiempo, tengo que hacer algo—

—Lo entiendo, pero si trata de dejar esa cama se podría lastimar seriamente y hasta podría morir—

Steve suspiro derrotado —Lo sé— podían haberle importado poco aquellas palabras, pero esta vez lo hacía por su Danny, no podía arriesgar lo que él le había dado.

El equipo entró pocos segundos después, el enfermero terminó su trabajo y se fue a sentar en una silla al fondo del cuarto donde pudiera vigilarlo pero no se interpusiera en su camino o el de su equipo

—Jefe…—

—Suéltalo Chin—

—Creemos que Danny está perdido desde anoche, probablemente después de que fueron a dormir, así que serían unas 12 horas por lo menos—

Steve no podía articular palabra, estaba furioso, su sangre hervía de rabia

— ¿Cómo es posible?— grito al equipo. Bob estaba listo para mantener quieto al SEAL de ser necesario, tenía listo un sedante en su bolsillo. Chin y Lou estaban quietos, Kono se ocultaba tras su primo que trataba de mantenerse calmado mientras seguía dando su reporte

—Hay registros de la transferencia de Danny a otro piso y habitación, en la computadora pudimos ver que el registro se hizo en el turno nocturno. Así que las enfermeras de este piso no tenían idea que alguien faltaba, en sus registros solo había un paciente en esta habitación. El piso a que se supone fue transferido no tiene los registros de su ingreso, aunque estén conectados al mismo sistema, si la central de enfermeras no recibe los datos en papel, no verifican al paciente hasta el siguiente turno. Así que nadie notó su ausencia hasta que el Doctor Lynch vino a hacer su ronda a los pacientes. —

Steve golpeo la cama con fuerza, era su única manera para dejar salir su frustración

—Sí se lo llevaron debemos apurarnos, no sabemos en manos de quien está—

—Hablamos con la gobernadora, ya es una investigación abierta. Duke vendrá pronto, ya se dio un aviso de persona desaparecida y el departamento de policía empezara a hacer las entrevistas del personal del hospital para ayudarnos— le dijo Lou tratando de parecer confiado

Kono, parecía demasiado vulnerable y asustada, se sentía culpable por haber pensado esas cosas horribles de Danny, ella empezó a hablar pero mantenía la mirada alejada de su jefe

—Revisé todo los videos del hospital, hay una falla del sistema de seguridad cerca de la media noche, sólo fueron algunos minutos. Hable con el gerente del hospital, tienen una nota pendiente en el registro de mantenimiento, el sistema tiene que ser reparado y actualizado, pero no hay presupuesto para hacerlo, como es una falla menor, no estaba programada para reparación hasta el mes próximo—

El SEAL no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, por un gerente que pensó que el sistema de seguridad no era una prioridad, su compañero había sido secuestrado y posiblemente estaba en peligro. No quería pensar en la posibilidad que Danny pudiera estar muerto para ese momento. No, no podían quitarle a su Danno, se sentía enfermo, apenas y podía poner sus pensamientos en orden; había demasiadas cosas que procesar y no estaba en su mejor forma.

¿Quién pudo secuestrar tan fácilmente a su mejor amigo, a su... Danny? ¿Quién tenía el poder y la habilidad para hacer algo como eso en tan poco tiempo? La mente de Steve empezaba a trabajar a toda velocidad. Ellos habían encerrado a muchos criminales y algunos podrían tener los recursos y la motivación. Necesitaba enfocarse. No podía dejar esa cama de hospital; era incapaz de buscar a su compañero por sí mismo. En ese momento cinco-0 necesitaba un líder que los guiara y él no podía fallarles ahora.

—Lou, ¿qué encontraste?— dijo el ex marine con voz firme. El ex policía de Chicago empezó a hablar

—Revisamos las cámaras de tráfico, nada sospechoso ha aparecido. Revisamos todos los vehículos del hospital y el personal, nada sospechoso ha habido en los últimos días, ningún comportamiento extraño del personal—

El siguiente en hablar fue Chin —Después de que enviamos la alerta de persona desaparecía, estamos esperando al personal del segundo y tercer turno. Si Danny fue secuestrado entre las 10 y la media noche, tal vez alguien pudo haber visto algo. Si alguien falta a su turno sabremos que está involucrado. —

Steve trataba de mantenerse calmado pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso — ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?—

El asiático respondió —El turno se cambia en un par de horas, ya empezamos a interrogar al personal presente, iremos haciendo las entrevistas conforme vayan llegando al hospital… Bro… lo encontraremos —

El comandante de cinco -0 escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Le había fallado al hombre que era como su hermano, aunque la angustia que estaba sintiendo en este momento le hacía pensar que sentía algo más por su compañero; la culpa lo había golpeado con fuerza. Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios, el equipo se sentía igual. Todos empezaron a entender lo importante que era Danny para ellos, de alguna manera aligeraba la carga y la tensión. Y ahora no estaba cerca para poder ayudarlos a sentirse mejor.

En ese momento Duke apareció por la puerta, se notaba que trataba de mantener una expresión neutral pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Steve pudo sentir que las malas noticias se acercaban. El policía nativo hablo sin dudar

—Encontramos algo—

El hombre en uniforme mostró una bolsa de evidencia, había una tela blanca en su interior, parecía ser una bata de hospital manchada de sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve empieza a desesperarse por la falta de pistas en el caso.

Duke había entrado al cuarto de Steve con una bolsa de evidencia en las manos, una bata de hospital en ella con manchas de sangre, el policía pensó que el equipo tenía que verla antes de enviarla al laboratorio de criminología para buscar algunas pistas. Erik, el sobrino de Danny era quien se había encargado de empezar con las pruebas, esperaban encontrar alguna pista que les ayudara a a encontrar a su tío perdido.

El equipo estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado ante cada una de las cosas que encontraban, pero el nuevo descubrimiento les daba un sentimiento de desasosiego y miedo. El jefe de policía había mandado a todos los policías disponibles a buscar pistas en los alrededores de donde habían encontrado la bata, pero no encontraron ninguna otra pista que les pudiera ser útil.

Steve estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar de la cama y empezar a investigar personal mente, solo la presencia del enfermero le impedía si quiera intentarlo. El se sentía bien, pero el Dr. Lynch no lo creía, para el galeno, el moreno aún necesitaba bastante tiempo de recuperación en cama, cualquier exceso de movimiento era riesgoso en ese momento.

Kono y Chin se las ingeniaron para llevar un pizarrón y unas mesas para convertir el cuarto de Steve en un centro de control improvisado para la investigación. Sabían que si no hacían tal cosa, posiblemente su líder trataría de salir a investigar por su cuenta y terminaría haciéndose daño. En poco tiempo habían conseguido algunas laptops, tablets e imágenes para poder tener un diagrama de investigación.

Hasta ese momento el pizarrón estaba lleno de imágenes, habían dibujado flechas, nombres, fechas. Había impresiones de varios momentos de las grabaciones de seguridad, fotos de los pasillos, salidas de hospital y algunos miembros del personal de la hora en que Danny desapareció. En un costado, habían dejado un espacio especial en donde estaban escritos los nombres de los sospechosos más probables del secuestro, aquellos que habían salido de prisión o que habían escapado de Halawa; pero eran demasiados nombres como para poder tener una buena pista, todos podían ser culpables o tal vez ninguno.

Steve no podía quedarse quieto, así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que él llevaría a cabo las entrevistas al personal del horario nocturno. Pero no pudo sacar nada de ellas, nadie vio nada, nadie escucho nada extraño, todo fue como todos los días. No hubo nada extraño, cada horario fue cumplido, todo el personal había llegado y se había ido a tiempo. Los registros estaban en orden, a excepción del traslado de Danny a otro piso, y aún así el registro en sí no estaba fuera de lugar, porque ya antes se habían confundido los registros de los pacientes por accidente.

–Cómo es posible que nadie haya visto nada. Danny debió haber sido movido en una camilla, no puedes mover a alguien en una camilla y no ver nada. Alguien debío preguntar a donde lo llevaban, si tenían que hacerle algún examen, no es posible que todos ignoraran algo así.—

—Lo siento, hemos revisado las declaraciones dos veces, del personal y los pacientes— le dijo Chin a Steve —nadie vio nada, quien haya secuestrado a Danny debe ser un profesional por la forma en que entró y salió del hospital sin dejar ninguna pista —

Kono llegó llevando más fotografías en la mano y pegó algunas en el pizarrón

—lo que encontré puede que lo confirme, busque todos los movimientos en las cámaras de vigilancia, todo está como debería ser, todo ha sido la misma rutina, el mismo persona, los ciclos de trabajo son los mismo, no hay absolutamente nada en los vídeos de seguridad, desde hace dos semanas hasta la fecha y Steve… Erik acaba de llamar, la bata es de Danny… estaba cubierta con su sangre, aunque no era demasiada, tal vez tiene una herida pequeña, criminología busca otro tipo de residuos—

Steve estaba desesperado, esto era demasiado para él, estar atado a esa cama sólo lo hacía sentir peor. Por primera vez desde que el equipo de cinco-0 había sido creado, nunca habían fallado en resolver un caso y este era el más importante que tendrían en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii cinco-0 no me pertenece u.u


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny aun no está consciente de su nueva realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, y aquí el siguiente capítulo, como dije al principio, este fic tiene el único propósito de hacer sufrir a Steve hasta que le pida perdón a Danny de rodillas… ok no, eso es exagerar, pero sufrirá un poco. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 es propiedad de CBS

Jennifer despertó cerca de las 7 de la mañana, tomó un baño antes de preparar su desayuno. Comió un par de huevos con jamón, una manzana y una taza de café. A las 8 fue a la habitación que era de su padre. Danny estaba durmiendo profunda y pacíficamente. Ella empezó con su rutina, la misma que había dejado apenas unas semanas antes.

Tomó la presión del enfermo, cambió sus fluidos, registro sus signos vitales, fue entonces cuando vio la sangre en la bata de hospital. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo, tal vez había abierto la herida en el momento en que movió a Danny a la camilla o cuando lo puso en la cama, eso realmente no importaba, pero debía revisarlo antes de irse a trabajar.

Como una enfermera profesional, se coloco una bata desechable, guantes, tapaboca y un gorro para evitar contaminar la herida en caso de que se hubiera abierto completamente. Con suavidad le quitó la bata de hospital manchada de sangre, la puso en una bolsa de plástico y la dejó a un lado. Empezó a limpiar la herida, los puntos permanecían en su lugar, la herida había sangrado a causa del movimiento, pero estaba sanando bien. Después de que se aseguró que no había sangrado interno, le puso un pijama limpia. Estaba terminando de vestirlo cuando él empezó a despertar

—Grace— susurró Danny, tanto que ella tuvo que acercarse para poder oírlo. Ella sabía que la hija del detective se llamaba Grace, rápidamente tomó la mano del herido entre las suyas intentando calmarlo.

—Shh, todo está bien Danny—

Él abrió sus ojos tratando de enfocar a la persona que lo estaba viendo, pero por las medicinas no podía ver con claridad, aun estaba algo mareado. Jennifer no estaba preparada para lo que pasó después

—No Grace, no está bien. Te falle, te dejé morir— el rubio empezaba a agitarse y lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor y la angustia. Ella no podía entender por qué él hablaba así de su hija

—Era tu compañero, debí haber detenido a esos tipos, yo debí haber sido quien recibiera esa bala— dijo Danny con la voz quebrada. Ella empezó a comprender, él no estaba hablando de su hija, estaba hablando de…¿una compañera? Si, otro policía. Jennifer se sentó al lado de la cama aun sosteniendo las manos del enfermo. Si ella había aprendido algo del rubio, es que era un hombre leal y que haría todo lo que pudiera para proteger a las personas que amaba, así que sabía exactamente qué hacer

—No fue tu culpa — le dijo suavemente al hombre —Se que trataste, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y estoy muy agradecida porque cuidaste de mi todo lo que podías, no puedes culparte por lo que otros hicieron, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Danny— ella beso la mano del rubio —Necesitas descansar ahora, todo estará bien—

Todas esas palabras parecieron calmar al policía y pronto estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Jennifer lo sostuvo un rato hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba profundamente dormido. Con cuidado ella acomodó el cabello rubio. Él sintió todo esto aun en su sueño y se sintió feliz, seguro, cuidado, muchas cosas que le había sido negadas por algún tiempo, todo porque siempre necesitaba ser fuerte para poder proteger a su familia y amigos. Este sentimiento de paz y cuidado fue como un oasis en el desierto y él lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

El sabía que algo estaba raro, pero en ese momento no le importaba, quería seguir sintiendo eso por un rato más, sólo por esta vez quería ser egoísta y tener algo para sí mismo, así que dejo que su cuerpo se regodeara en la tranquilidad de aquella cama, se sentía en un lugar cálido, acogedor y feliz.

Una vez que ella estuvo segura que él no despertaría, arregló las sabanas, se aseguró que todos sus signos vitales estuvieran en orden y puso un sedante en el suero de Danny antes de dejar el cuarto.

Ella estuvo lista para el trabajo en 10 minutos. Ella vio la bolsa con la bata ensangrentada y tuvo una idea. 

Ella tomó la van y manejó por el mismo camino que siempre tomaba para ir al trabajo. A las 3:20 un camión de entregas estaba estacionado cerca de la calle Lunalino. Ella se emparejó con el vehículo hasta quedar en paralelo, el chofer no estaba cerca y el semáforo estaba en rojo. Así que cuidadosamente se movió hacía el lado del pasajero de su van, abrió la puerta y con cuidado ató la bolsa bajo el camión. No tuvo que bajarse para hacerlo, así que nadie en la calle lo notó. La bolsa tenía un corte a un extremo, no muy grande para evitar que la bata cayera de la bolsa antes de tiempo. Ella tuvo cuidado de usar guantes todo el tiempo. Sólo le tomó algunos segundos hacerlo, sabía que el camión tomaba un rumbo contrario al de su casa, donde fuera que la bata cayera, estaba segura que no sería ni remotamente cerca de su hogar. Esperaba que por el movimiento del camión, la bolsa se abriera y dejará caer su preciada carga. Cuando terminó, cerró la puerta y continúo su camino justo en el momento en que el semáforo se puso en verde. A las 3:30 ella estaba lista para su turno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve empieza a entrevistar a la última persona, aparte de él que, vió a Danny en el hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos espero que estén disfrutando del fic, seguimos con algunos malos entendidos y que seguirán complicando las cosas para el equipo.
> 
> Disclaimer: H50 pertenece a CBS y solo los tomé un ratito para jugar

El comandante de 5-0 estaba frustrado, las pocas pistas que habían encontrado no eran suficientes para señalar a algún sospechoso. El pizarrón estaba lleno de notas, fotografías y muchas otras cosas que habían reunido entre el equipo y la policía. Steve tenía en las manos el reporte de laboratorio de la bata de hospital que habían encontrado en la calle, habían encontrado rastros de sangre, epiteliales y huellas todas pertenecientes a Danny, ningún otro ADN estaba presente en la tela. El hombre leyó el reporte una y otra vez. La sangre estaba fresca lo que significaba que pocas horas antes Danny seguía vivo, necesitaba encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Chis estaba a cargo de las entrevistas del personal, pero Steve quería hablar personalmente con la enfermera que estaba a cargo del cuidado de él y Danny; posiblemente ella pudo haber visto algo sospechoso que pudiera guiarlos a una pista de lo que había pasado.

A Jennifer se le dijo que se encontrara con el Comandante McGarrett, estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de mantener el control y la calma; antes de entrar respiró profundo, como había aprendido hacerlo mientras estuvo trabajando en la sala de emergencias para poder mantener el control mientras había una emergencia. Le tomó algunos minutos antes de poder controlarse completamente, pero cuando estuvo segura de estar tranquila entró a la habitación.

—Comandante McGarrett, el oficial Kelly me dijo que quería hablar conmigo—

Steve la miro fijamente cuando entró. Ellos eran los únicos dos en el cuarto, el enfermero había salido para darle privacidad al comandante y su entrevistada. 

—Gracias por venir, por favor tome asiento—

Ella obedeció en silencio y se sentó cerca de la cama, mientras Steve leía sus notas 

—Tu nombre es Jennifer Smith, ¿correcto?—

—Si—

— ¿Eres la enfermera encargada del cuidado del Detective Williams?— Steve preguntó fríamente

—Si, soy la encargada de los pacientes de este pasillo, incluido el Detective y usted—

El moreno la veía fijamente, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, estudiándola, tratando de descifrar cualquier cosa que le diera una pista

—¿ a qué hora lo vio por última vez?—

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos antes de contestar

—Como a las 10:30. Traje sus pastillas, revisé sus signos vitales y fluidos, como todo era normal, lo anoté en el expediente, hice lo mismo con usted y me fui—

— ¿Vio a alguien en el cuarto?—

Jennifer también lo veía, pero sólo podía ver a un hombre con sangre fría, ante sus ojos, él parecía un hombre sin corazón. Lo vio hacer todo como una máquina sin emociones, preciso y completamente mecánico.

Ella no podía saber que él estaba luchando con sus propias emociones, esta era la única manera que podía usar Steve para lidiar con toda la preocupación, dolor y desesperación que llevaba dentro. Olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera su entrenamiento como un NAVY SEAL, sacar todas sus habilidades de combate para sacar toda la información posible de esta entrevista. 

—No vi a nadie y se supone que nadie debería estar aquí después de mí— respondió ella

— ¿Estás segura?—

—SI, hago revisión de todos los pacientes entre las 10 y las 11 a menos que algún doctor indique otra cosa en el expediente del paciente, pero sólo si hay una orden para ello—

Steve tomada notas detalladas de todo lo que ella le decía

—Señorita Smith, si necesito hacerle más preguntas la llamaré—

—Si puedo ayudar para encontrar al Detective estaré encantada de ayudar. Estaré en el hospital hasta la medianoche sí me necesita—

—Gracias—

Ella se levantó de la silla y dejó la habitación dejando a Steve ocupado revisando sus notas y leyendo una y otra vez los detalles de la entrevista que acababa de hacer. Jennifer estaba enojada con él, empezaba a odiarlo. ÉL había peleado con Danny, le había dicho cosas horribles sobre su paternidad y ahora parecía que no le importaba mucho que hubiera desaparecido. No podía creer que este hombre se atreviera a llamarse a sí mismo amigo del Detective, eso era demasiado, ahora ella estaba decidida a no dejar que Steve se acercara a Danny de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin pistas, el equipo se encuentra en un callejón sin salida

Chin Ho Kelly y su prima Kono estaban buscando por pistas en donde habían encontrado la bata de Danny había sido encontrada pero no había nada que pudiera ser de ayuda, nadie había visto nada. Ellos regresaron al hospital sin nada que ofrecerle a Steve. Los dos se sentían decepcionados, todos los miembros del equipo habían trabajado con ahínco, pero después de horas de trabajo no tenían absolutamente ninguna pista que pudiera guiarlos al paradero de Danny. Steve estuvo leyendo la transcripción de todas las entrevistas una y otra vez, pero seguía sin encontrar nada que pareciera fuera de lugar, así así seguía sintiendo que algo andaba mal, sus instintos se lo decían pero no podía encontrar nada.

Steve estaba leyendo cuando el Doctor Lynch llegó al cuarto

—Es tiempo para que tome un descanso comandante McGarrett—

El paciente dejó de lo que estaba haciendo para ver al doctor

—Lo siento Doc. Pero necesito encontrar a Danny, no puedo descansar hasta que encuentre alguna pista, el podría estar en peligro—

—Entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero es mi paciente y por el bien de su salud necesita descansar. Si su cuerpo rechaza el trasplante porque se encuentra estresado, no podrá ayudar a su amigo. Aun cuando los dos han pasado por procedimientos similares, su situación es mucho más delicada, así que no me obligue a sedarlo para evitar un daño mayor—

Steve estaba furioso con el doctor, pero cada palabra le hizo entender que si el moría o algo le pasaba, seguramente Danny lo pagaría también, sin ningún argumento que pudiera usar para refutar al doctor tuvo que rendirse a sus demandas, puso todo lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y se recostó.

—Vendré a verlo a primera hora en la mañana, entonces podrá seguir trabajando en su investigación—

El doctor revisó a Steve de pies a cabeza y una vez que estuvo conforme, hizo varias anotaciones en su expediente, una vez que termino, dejó la habitación dando una última mirada de advertencia al enfermo.

Steve tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Jennifer entró a la habitación para cumplir con sus deberes, estaba terminando de revisar el suero cuando él abrió los ojos, la miró fijamente

— ¿Qué hora es?— le preguntó a la enfermera

—10:30— contestó mientras ella terminaba con su ronda, se acercó al lado de la cama y lo miró a los ojos

— ¿Necesita alguna cosa comandante McGarrett?— dijo amablemente, él seguía mirándola, sintiendo que algo acerca de ella le molestaba, pero no podía precisar que era.

—No Jen, gracias—

—Que descanse entonces comandante—

Jennifer sonrió antes de dejar el cuarto; terminó de trabajar y dejó el hospital cerca de la medianoche. Cuando ella llegó a su casa fue directamente a ver a Danny. El rubio seguía durmiendo profundamente, así que se sentó a su lado para verlo. Estaba preocupada, no podía seguir manteniéndolo con nutrición intravenosa por más tiempo, el necesitaba una alimentación sólida para recuperarse más rápido, además que necesitaba que hiciera ejercicio para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran. Aún con su experiencia médica tenía dudas de si podría aplicar correctamente la dosis del sedante para mantenerlo despierto pero dócil.

Por largo rato pensó en eso, si lo había traído aquí, era para protegerlo y cuidarlo, si no tenía cuidado podría hacerle daño en lugar de ayudarlo. Se debatía por largo rato sobre ese pensamiento, hasta que al final decidió que no tenía alternativa. Fue al gabinete de las medicinas, preparó una jeringa y la mezcló en el suero del enfermo. Conforme conocía más acerca de este hombre, más lo admiraba y más antipatía sentía por sus amigos, necesitaba desesperadamente de protegerlo.

Después de administrar la medicina y de atender a Danny, Jennifer se fue a dormir pero ella estaba realmente nerviosa, en la mañana sabría si había hecho las cosas correctamente, y había una posibilidad de mantenerlo despierto y dócil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny despierta en un lugar desconocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y les agradezco todos los mensajes que me han dejado. :3 
> 
> Lo que habla Danny del bastón es una referencia a la misma película de Misery, Annie Wilkes le rompe los tobillos a Paul para que no vuelva a escapar lo que deja al escritor con una cojera permanente y el uso de bastón
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS.

Capítulo 9

Danny Williams no sabía en donde estaba, pero estaba seguro que no estaba más en el hospital. La calidez de la luz de la mañana sobre su rostro fue lo que lo despertó, se sentía agradable y cómodo, como si estuviera en su hogar en Nueva Jersey, era una sensación demasiado abrumadora pero que no deseaba dejar ir. Le tomó un tiempo entender que seguía estando en Hawai, ahora entendía que había sido secuestrado y no podía recordar nada de cómo lo habían hecho.

Se sentía confundido, mareado, lo último que recordaba era a Grace Tillwell, pero eso era imposible, ella había muerto más de 10 años antes. Trataba de encontrarle coherencia a la situación pero aún estaba muy aletargado y por más que trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Buenos días Danny—

El oyó la voz de una mujer cerca de él, giró la cabeza buscando a la persona que le hablaba, le tomó un tiempo pero lo logro, Aun con su vista nublada pudo ver a la mujer que le hablaba. Era una mujer de cabello negro, era bonita, con apariencia amable; no podía adivinar su edad pero le parecía que era más o menos de su edad. Pronto ella se acercó a su lado y le dio un vaso de agua, el líquido sabía algo amargo pero estaba demasiado sediento y se tomó todo el contenido.

—Mi nombre es Jen, sé que esto es raro para ti, pero solo quiero protegerte, has estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo y yo sólo quiero que estés bien. Prometo cuidarte bien—

La mente del rubio estaba algo confundido, pero algo que podía entender es que ella es la que tenía el control ahora, en especial en su estado actual, se sentía como si hubiera caído en el mundo de Stephen King y ahora era Paul Sheldon y estaba en manos de Annie Wilkes.

Trató con toda su fuerza no pensar en la película de Misery y todo el terror que el pobre autor tuvo que pasar si intentaba escapar de su captora, era algo que él sinceramente no quería pasar. El pánico amenazaba con tomarlo cuando pudo ver los ojos de su captora. Su mirada era amable, cálida, tranquila, pensó que cualquiera cosa que ella estuviera pensando no era para lastimarlo, así que poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse. Su lado de policía, le dijo que aprendiera todo lo que pudiera de ella, tal vez podría convencerla de que lo dejara ir, era su mejor oportunidad. Podría intentar el método NAVY SEAL super ninja de Steve, pero definitivamente no le gustaban los bastones. Sin querer terminó sonriendo ante el hecho de haber pensado en el estilo de Steve de resolver problemas pateando y saltando desde ventanas.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, te ves mucho más atractivo cuando lo haces—

Danny trato de hablar pero era más difícil de lo que pensó, él quería pedirle que lo dejara ir, que le dejará regresar al lado de su familia y amigos

—Por… favor… Agua… hambre—

Jennifer se preocupo de inmediato

—Lo siento, oh Danny debes estar hambriento—

Dejó el cuarto de inmediato dejando al rubio solo. El usó ese tiempo para investigar su alrededor, aun estaba algo aturdido pero su mente se había aclarado lo suficiente como para que su instinto de policía se hiciera presente. Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de material médico avanzado, estaba seguro que ella no había traído todas esas cosas aquí para él; fue entonces que logro ver la fotografía de un hombre mayor, había un parecido entre ese hombre y Jen, seguramente era su padre y si todo esto estaba en su casa, seguramente el hombre mayor había estado enfermo y en cama por mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, ahora empezaba a comprender que ella no era una mala persona, solo alguien en una mala situación, y las personas a veces hacían cosas estúpidas cuando estaban desesperados o demasiado tristes.

La enfermera regreso algunos minutos después, llevaba en las manos una charola con comida: gelatina, jugo y fruta, Se sentó al lado de la cama, puso la charola en la mesita de noche y empezó a alimentarlo; el policía no se opuso a este acto, dócilmente empezó a comer lo que ella le ofrecía, sí quería salir de ahí lo mejor que podía hacer era fortalecerse, así que tenía que comer y descansar, hasta que pudiera encontrar la manera de salir de esa situación.

Jen era amable y cariñosa con él, quiso ir al baño pero pronto entendió que no tenía la fuerza así que la dejó ayudarlo, era incapaz de caminar por sus propios medios. Tal vez, sólo necesitaba esperar, mantenerla calmada hasta que Steve viniera a rescatarlo, Súper SEAL McGarrett seguramente ya estaba buscando pistas y en cualquier momento aparecería pateando la puerta, únicamente era cuestión de tiempo; además Jen estaba cuidando bien de él, lo hacía sentir seguro, confortable, lo alimentaba y calmaba; en otra situación estaría disfrutando cada segundo de ser cuidado.

Al medio día ella apareció en el cuarto después de dejarlo solo por algunas horas, ella parecía triste, se acercó y le tomó las manos

—Lo siento mucho Danny, pero me temo que tengo que hacerlo—

Después que dijo eso, puso un sedante en el suero del hombre

—Te veré en la mañana—

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarlo solo en el cuarto; Danny pudo verla irse antes de empezarse a sentir adormilado. Pero había otra razón por la que el rubio había decidido quedarse calmado; una razón que estaba profundamente oculta en la parte inconsciente de su mente.

Necesitaba desesperadamente ser amado de esa manera, su naturaleza como protector no le permitía pensar primero en sí mismo, para él proteger a su familia y sus compañeros estaba primero y haría todo en sus manos para hacerlo, aún poniendo en riesgo su propia existencia. Pero una pequeña parte de él era egoísta y quería ser amado, cuidado, protegido; quería lo que Jennifer le estaba dando, aunque fuera solo por un momento, aun sí solo fuera un minuto, una hora, un día, hasta que Steve llegara por él; porque estaba seguro que el SEAL llegaría haciendo un gran agujero en la pared y lo llevaría de regreso a casa. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara quería disfrutar cada segundo bajo el cuidado de Jennifer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y el equipo encuentran un sospechoso en el Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer. :3 estamos por terminar el fic :3 
> 
> Disclaimer: hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS

Capítulo 10 

Habían pasado más de 2 días desde el secuestro de Danny y cada vez estaba más frustrado por la falta de pruebas en el caso, seguían sin encontrar nada que los secuestradores.

Kono y Chin entraron al cuarto de su jefe

—Steve tenemos algo— dijo el asiático acercándose a la cama seguido de su prima, llevando en la mano varios expedientes

—Un prisionero de Halawa está en el hospital, jefe es Paul Delano—

El puño de su comandante golpeo con fuerza la cama mostrando el nivel de enojo que había estado controlando hasta ese momento

—Ese bastardo de nuevo, ¿ya lo interrogaron?—

—Aún no, está en un tratamiento en este momento. Su doctor nos dejará verlo en un par de horas—

—Demonios Chin. ¿Por qué no supimos esto antes?—

—Estábamos ocupados con lo que les pasó a ti y a Danny que no pensamos que hubiera algún peligro en el hospital. Sólo esperábamos que ustedes salieran bien de la cirugía—

Steve no pudo más que rendirse ante eso, no podía culparlos por algo como eso

—Lo siento, no es su culpa chicos, nadie podía haber imaginado eso—

Todo el equipo estaba cansado, pero estaban desesperados por encontrar a Danny que no importaba lo mucho que tuvieran que trabajar. Necesitaban encontrar a su compañero lo más rápido posible, pero la espera para poder interrogar a Delano fue agobiante.

Steve quería hablar personalmente con Paul, pero el doctor Lynch no le permitió dejar la cama, así que Lou y Chin fueron los encargados de hablar con el convicto enfermo.

El hombre estaba en el tercer piso del hospital, estaba débil y pálido, pero a los dos policías no les importaba, ellos necesitaban respuestas. Lou habló primero.

—Paul Delano, vayamos al punto, ¿Dónde está el Detective Williams?—

El hombre enfermo contestó con cinismo

— ¿Acaso perdieron a su pequeña mascota? Oí en los pasillos que se lo robaron a su jefe justo bajo sus narices—

A Chin no le gustaba nada eso, se acercó a la cama del enfermo y golpeó la cama con el puño. Paul miró a los dos hombres con odio, finalmente habló con voz temblorosa.

—Siento decepcionarlos caballeros, pero no sé donde está su pequeña mascota. Ya les dije hace mucho, no tengo los medios para hacer algo tan grande como eso. Pero como un buen ciudadano puedo darles un regalo. Sí alguien hizo algo tan arriesgado, debió haber costado una pequeña fortuna, tal vez más que dinero. No cualquiera se atrevería a atentar contra 5-0 a menos que valga la pena—

— ¿Quién tiene esa clase de recursos en la isla? — preguntó el asiático

—No lo sé, no tengo más conexiones que me ayuden gracias a todos ustedes, si quieren información tendrán que buscar en otro lado —

Chin y Lou estaban decepcionados por lo que acababan de averiguar

— ¿le crees?—

—No creo que esté mintiendo Lou, ¿entonces quien hizo esto?—

—Necesitamos decirle a Steve, no le va a gustar—

—sí, esto será duro para él, para todos nosotros; necesitamos encontrar a Danny de una manera u otra—

Cuando regresaron al lado de Steve el estaba adormilado; Pensaron que era mejor dejarlo dormir pero si se despertaba y no tenía esa información seguramente verían a un McGarrett mucho muy molesto.

—Steve…— dijo Chin suavemente

El SEAL despertó casi de inmediato, estaba esperando por noticias nuevas

— ¿qué descubrieron?—

—Delano no sabe nada acerca de Danny; le preguntamos a todas las personas cerca de él, no ha hablado con nadie aquí o en Halawa, lo único que nos dijo era que sólo una persona muy poderosa podría hacer algo así—

Steve escondió su rostro entre sus manos, todos sabían que debían encontrar algo rápido o su jefe terminaría volviéndose loco

—Seguiremos buscando Steve, iremos a Halawa, tal vez alguien sepa algo ahí, tal vez si hablamos con Sang Min, es probable que el sepa de alguien—

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de dejar a Steve solo, debían encontrar algo rápido.

Jennifer entró al cuarto de Steve antes del anochecer, estaba empezando a hacer sus primeras rondas, así que tomaba los signos vitales de Steve. El hombre apenas notó la presencia de la enfermera porque estaba demasiado preocupado por su compañero que todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo. No saber donde estaba Danny era demasiado para él, Steve estaba llegando al máximo de sus fuerzas, y entonces explotó su furia.

—¡DANNY ERES UN ESTUPIDO BASTARDO COMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE TE RAPTARAN IDIOTA¡—

La enfermera lo vio sorprendida, pero la sorpresa pronto se convirtió en odio y furia. Cada vez que había estado cerca de Steve, hacía algo que le hacía odiarlo más, así que no pudo contenerse tampoco. Ambos tenían tanto dolor, pena y furia contenida que era predecible que algo así pasara. 

Entonces Jennifer hablo, con el propósito de defender a Danny, y si para eso tuviera que enfrentarse a un hombre que era mucho más fuerte e imponente que ella, lo haría, así que levantó la voz y le gritó con toda su furia

— ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar así de él. Eres el hombre más arrogante y horrible persona que jamás haya conocido, creo que Danny estará mejor lejos de ti ¡—

Steve no pudo controlarse más, había estado a su límite, y que esa mujer se atreviera a decir esas cosas como si tuviera derecho a hablarle de esa manera era demasiado, el contra atacó como solo el SEAL sabía hacer. El hombre saltó de la cama y arremetió contra ella. Siendo más alto y fuerte que no le costó ningún esfuerzo empujarla contra la pared y sostenerla ahí. Ella sintió la pared contra su espalda y el antebrazo del marine empujando contra su garganta, apenas podía respirar ante la presión. El estaba tan enojado que no podía pensar, extrañaba tanto a Danny, que no estuviera con él le partía el alma, le dolía tanto que sólo quería desquitarse con alguien y para mala suerte quien rompió la última restricción de su cordura fue Jennifer.

Kono estaba cerca del cuarto cuando oyó el ruido. Ella entró corriendo cuando vio lo que pasaba, era una escena aterradora, su jefe tratando de ahogar a la enfermera.

—¡STEVE!—

Kono corrió hasta su jefe tratando de detenerlo, le tomó toda su fuerza conseguir detener al SEAL y liberar a la mujer. Jennifer cayó al suelo respirando ansiosamente después de sentir que le robaban el aire, Kono se arrodilló para auxiliarla, fue cuando Steve se dio cuenta lo que había hecho.

—Lo… siento, no… quería hacerlo, en verdad lo siento— el hombre usó sus manos para cubrir su cara horrorizado, lentamente regresó a su cama y se sentó, estaba en shock sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

Entonces todo se volvió un caos; otras enfermeras entraron para ayudar a Jennifer, un doctor llegó para ponerle un sedante a Steve, en pocos segundos ya estaba profundamente dormido y las enfermeras lo acomodaron en su cama, colocaron su suero antes de dejarlo solo.

Jennifer no estaba asustada, estaba furiosa. Ella estaba llorando de furia, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, así que nadie le preguntó acerca del ataque y pensaron que sus lagrimas eran a causa del miedo al ataque que había sufrido. Además todos sabían que Steve estaba bajo mucha presión, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo así pasara. No fue sorpresa que el director del hospital decidiera darle el resto de la tarde libre a Jennifer, y la obligó a que se tomara un par de días libres.

El equipo de 5-0 estaban demasiado sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su jefe que no sabían que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sabían que Steve quería a Danny pero lo que acababa de pasar les mostraba que apreciaba al rubio más de lo que pensaban. Ahora sabían con más certeza que antes que si no encontraban al miembro de su Ohana perdido, pronto su jefe perdería completamente la razón.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny averigua en manos de quien está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos gracias por leer. Es hora de conocer la verdad :3 posiblemente tengan una sorpresita sobre Jen, :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS.

Cuando Danny abrió los ojos, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le decía que era tarde por la mañana, aún se sentía confundido y mareado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo esperando que el cuarto dejara de girar a su alrededor. No estaba seguro si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero cuando los abrió la luz de la habitación había cambiado.

Su mente estaba lo suficientemente lucida para empezar a analizar su situación, con trabajos se sentí en la cama y trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para sostenerlos, así que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. 

Se tomó su tiempo viendo alrededor, pensaba que podría gritar por ayuda, pero no sabía si había casas cerca o alguna otra persona cuidando de él, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esta mujer que lo había secuestrado. 

La habitación estaba llena de cosas familiares, fotografías, cartas, recuerdos, una dicotomía entre lo hogareño y las maquinas de hospital: Pudo ver en la cabecera de la cama un sinfín de postales, todas dirigidas sin duda al padre de Jennifer, a excepción de una. Estaba en una orilla, escrita con letra temblorosa y se podía leer el nombre “a mi querida hija”; se resistía a leerla, pero tenía que saber que esperar.

Era una carta larga, una carta de despedida de un padre a una devota hija; Danny la leyó lentamente, aprendiendo que Jen se había hecho cargo sola del cuidado de su padre desde hacía 6 años cuando el cayó enfermo. La joven mujer trabajaba de noche para poder cuidarle lo mejor que podía durante el día; había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tenerlo lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias. EL padre de la joven se sentía muy orgulloso, por lo devota, dedicada, que nunca se quejara por las largas jornadas de trabajo, aparte de llegar y dedicar todo su tiempo libre para cuidarle tan devotamente, estaba profundamente agradecido por todos los sacrificios que su hija había hecho por él. Pero estaba preocupado porque su hija se quedara sola después de su muerte, había dedicado su vida a él, que el vacío que dejaría sería enorme y le preocupaba que pudiera caer en el. Amaba profundamente a su hija y solo deseaba que fuera feliz.

Danny dobló la carta lentamente y la colocó en el mismo lugar de donde la había tomado, se recostó nuevamente mirando al techo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que el efecto del sedante había desaparecido por completo.

Pensó en Grace, él sabía que su hija lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, pensar en que su hija se dedicara completamente a él si algo le pasara, era una idea atemorizante. Pero esta mujer lo había hecho por su padre. Sin duda ese hombre era excepcional, puesto que sólo así se explicaría que ella decidiera hacer un sacrificio tan grande. 

Siguió mirando el cuarto por largo rato, las fotos de Jen con su padre, sonriendo ambos; todo estaba perfectamente limpio y cuidado. Se preguntaba hace cuanto tiempo que el hombre había muerto y dejado a su hija sola. No dudaba que al dedicarse todo el tiempo al trabajo y al cuidado de su padre, la mujer no tendría demasiados amigos, así que debía sentirse completamente sola y perdida; la razón de porque ella se lo había llevado ahora era un poco más clara, y eso le daba una luz de esperanza, seguramente podría convencerla de que le permitiera regresar con su familia.

No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ella, sentía lastima, pero también le tenía un profundo respeto; y como parte de su naturaleza, quería proteger a un alma perdida. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en eso, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había anochecido. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente aquella habitación.

Su mente estaba completamente clara cuando la oyó regresar a casa, estaba listo para intentar hablar con ella y convencerla de que lo llevara de regreso al hospital. En pocos segundos la luz de la habitación se encendió, Danny tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el súbito resplandor, le tomó unos segundos poder ver su alrededor. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen de la morena con un gran moretón en el cuello.

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?— 

La mujer pegó un salto de sorpresa al oír la voz del hombre hablar, ella aún estaba furiosa por lo que Steve le había hecho, por lo que había dicho, eran tantas cosas que él tono autoritario de Danny le hizo responder de inmediato sin realmente pensar en la situación en la que estaban, le habló con familiaridad en el calor del momento

—El comandante de 5-0 se volvió loco, me atacó y me hizo esto; es un hombre peligroso, pudo haberme matado, es mejor estar lejos de él, es mejor que estés lejos de él—

Danny escondió su rostro entre sus manos, para que Steve hiciera algo tan estúpido como eso debería estar bajo mucha presión, debía estar más allá de sus límites; sólo le quedó suspirar, pensando en lo poco que se cuidaba su jefe cuando no estaba cerca.

—Ese estúpido Neandertal… Jen, él no es una mala persona—

—Pero él me atacó, casi me asfixia y dijo esas cosas horribles acerca de tu hijo, ¿cómo puedes defenderlo?—

—Porque debes entender que es mi mejor amigo, me ha salvado la vida más de una vez, ha protegido a mis hijos como si fueran suyos. Yo se que tiene una gran boca y que no sabe cuando mantenerla cerrada—

Danny se sentó para tratar de razonar con ella, necesitaba hacerle comprender la verdad sobre Steve. Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente que hacer, era obvio que Steve aún no sabía que ella lo había secuestrado puesto que no la habían arrestado. Entonces sí la había lastimado de esa forma sin saber que ella se lo había llevado, sí se enteraba, podía cometer una gran locura, y eso podría costarle su libertad y su carrera. Debía protegerlo ante todo, debía hacer lo necesario para evitar que cometiera el peor error de su vida, tenía que pensar con cuidado que hacer, por mientras debía convencer a Jennifer. 

—Escúchame Jen, tienes que creerme, Steve es un buen amigo, el más leal que tengo, cuando lo conoces realmente llegas a amarlo—

—Pero ¿por qué dijo cosas tan horribles, de tus hijos, de ti?— ella se sentó al lado del rubio y tomo sus manos, acunándolas entre las de ella. En respuesta él la tomó con fuerza para mantenerla cerca.

—He sido amigo de Steve por casi siete años, es…─ lo pensó un momento, como expresar el amor que sentía ─... como un hermano; pero es cierto que la primera vez que lo ves sólo puedes detestarlo con toda el alma, yo pasé por eso. Aunque es un gran animal desconsiderado, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. Tienes que confiar en mí, babe, Steve es una de las pocas personas a las que les podría confiar mi vida, por favor Jen ¿Puedes confiar en mí?—

Los profundos ojos azules de Danny buscaron los de la enfermera y ella pudo comprender la verdad en ellos; este hombre al que intentó rescatar en verdad no lo necesitaba, estaba con alguien en quien confiaba y ella cometió un error al equivocar su juicio, debió haberlo sabido, estaba completamente equivocada. Se sintió devastada, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro desconsoladamente, eran de vergüenza y culpa; se acababa de dar cuenta del gran error que había cometido, había secuestrado a un hombre, había lastimado a sus seres queridos en el proceso, era culpable de un crimen imperdonable, se desmoronó frente al detective.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo sollozando, sus lagrimas caían sobre las manos del detective que la veían con simpatía —perdóname por haber hecho algo tan estúpido, soy culpable, pero puedo solucionarlo—

Ella intentó pararse pero Danny la detuvo evitando que se alejara

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—

—Voy a llamar a la policía, tengo que entregarme y pagar por lo que he hecho— 

—No, no, no, no puedes hacer eso, Jen, no quiero que hagas nada hasta que yo te lo diga—

Danny había tenido la oportunidad de ser cuidado por unos días por esta mujer, y le había dado un regalo que no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía permitir que ella fuera a la cárcel por un error que hizo por una decisión que tomo por sentirse sola y desorientada, además debía proteger a Steve a toda costa. Sacó su mejor sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla de la enfermera.

—Estoy hambriento, podrías hacerme algo de comer por favor—

La enfermera sólo asintió en silencio, dejando solo al policía. El hombre se dejó caer en la cama, todo esto era demasiado complicado. Tenía que pensarlo bien, debía haber una forma para proteger a Steve y Jennifer al mismo tiempo. Ella regreso con una charola de comida, el comió agradecido todo lo que le había preparado, así tuvo tiempo para conocerla un poco más, oyó atentamente la forma en que lo había sacado del hospital y se asombro de lo hábil que había sido, en otras circunstancias seguramente a Steve le hubiera agradado por hacer plan casi perfecto en casi nada de tiempo.

Le tomó un algunas horas poder tener una idea plausible, pero estaba seguro que podía proteger a ambos. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama jugando con sus dedos antes de hablar con la enfermera que esperaba pacientemente.

—Tengo un plan— dijo sonriente y satisfecho


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve por fin puede estar tranquilo sabiendo donde está su Danny

Danny estaba en la cocina terminando los últimos detalles de su plan, Jennifer había terminado de hacerle el desayuno y de curar la herida de la cirugía. Se sentía bien, la enfermera había cuidado de él diligentemente, ahora sin las drogas en su sistema podía moverse por la casa por sí mismo. 

Le tomo bastante tiempo planear una salida, conociendo a Steve, cualquier cabo suelto lo guiaría a Jen y a su casa, no podía fallar o la enfermera terminaría siendo interrogada por un neandertal bastante enojado, es algo que no quería que pasara.

Había dibujado un mapa cuidadosamente, había marcado varias cosas al igual que marcó un camino específico por donde conducir, había escogido una parte de la ciudad que sabía que no tenía cámaras de seguridad, pero aún así había cosas que podían salir mal. Ya estaba bastante oscuro afuera, sabía que tan pronto Steve despertara, sabría que algo estaba mal, no tenían mucho tiempo que perder. 

Jennifer se sentó a su lado después de lavar los platos que habían usado durante la cena y vio el mapa que le había dibujado el rubio

—Este es el camino que tienes que seguir para que no te puedan seguir con las cámaras de seguridad, ¿conseguiste otro auto?—

—Sí, lo dejé donde me indicaste—

— ¿De quién es?—

—Es de mi papá, cuando enfermó lo dejamos en una pensión, lo saco un par de veces por semana, pero nunca lo he llevado al trabajo—

—Bien, creo que está todo listo—

—Danny, no creo que sea buena idea, podría pasarte algo, prefiero entregarme y así podrás regresar al hospital sin que tengas que pasar por nada más—

El tomo las manos de la mujer y la miró a los ojos

—No, se que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, babe, estas arrepentida y estoy seguro que nunca harías algo así de nuevo, no puedo permitir que vayas a la cárcel por mí. Además lo hago también por Steve—

— ¿Si se quieren tanto porque se tratan así?—

El rubio sonrió

—No lo sé, supongo que no tenemos que fingir entre nosotros, nos conocemos y así nos aceptamos, pero podemos confiar el uno en el otro, puedo confiarle mi vida—

—Siento haberte causado problemas—

—Si no tuviera problemas esta vida sería aburrida— él vio hacía la ventana, estaba completamente oscuro —Es hora de irnos, quiero que me des la jeringa—

Ella le dio una jeringa con un líquido claro, él la limpió asegurándose que ninguna huella de ella quedara. Jennifer tomó sus cosas, memorizó el mapa y después lo quemó en el fregadero como le había indicado el detective. Ambos subieron a la van alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, después de preparar todo lo que el policía de New Jersey pensó que iban a necesitar. 

Les tomó otra media hora llegar al lugar que Danny había marcado en el mapa, ya habían cambiado de auto y estaban condiciendo despacio en una parte en donde la maleza no dejaría que pudieran verlo a menos que estuvieran muy cerca. Jennifer se detuvo y miró al rubio preocupada

—Por favor Danny, esto es peligroso—

—Estaré bien Jen, por favor, haz lo que te digo, no tenemos mucho tiempo, además esto fue mi idea, si sale mal los dos pagaremos, no puedo dejarte sola en esto, recuerdas lo que debes hacer—

—Si, pero…—

—dejemos esto aquí, es lo mejor para todos, incluyéndote, así que confío en ti—

—Gracias Danny—

El detective bajó del auto y se aseguró de verlo alejarse, suspiro, solo esperaba que la enfermera no tuviera un ataque de pánico y todo terminara siendo inútil, aunque si ella se enfrentó a Steve, seguramente bajo esa delicada apariencia había una luchadora.

Danny esperó hasta que sólo los sonidos de la naturaleza quedaran, estaba solo en medio de un campo, descalzo, en bata de hospital, el fresco de la noche lo hizo estremecerse durante un segundo; sus pies se sentían húmedos por el barro, esto sería duro, pero había pasado por cosas peores. Se orientó lo mejor que pudo, sabía que a una milla había un teléfono público y si ese no servía había otro un poco más lejos; empezó a recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del aparato. Su bata empezó a mancharse de barro, pequeñas ramitas hacían rasguños sobre su piel y un par de veces cayó, al final estaba bastante sucio, agradecía que Jennifer se hubiera encargado de curarlo antes de salir y de asegurarse que la herida estuviera bien cubierta.

Después de unos 20 minutos pudo ver el teléfono a lo lejos, no había nadie en la calle, todo estaba desierto, pasó de andar en la maleza a caminar en cemento, sus pies empezaron a sentir el dolor provocado por pequeñas heridas al caminar descalzo, esto empezaba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, a unos 100 metros de su objetivo tomó la jeringa y se inyectó el contenido, la lanzó en la alcantarilla más cercana y reinicio su marcha, a medio camino empezó a tambalearse, cuando llegó al teléfono estaba completamente desorientado y somnoliento.

Con movimientos torpes logro tomar el aparato y marcar al 911, no pudo decir mucho, sólo que necesitaba ayuda. Una ambulancia llegó a recogerlo, cuando llegaron estaba inconsciente y fue trasladado al hospital más cercano. Estaba amaneciendo cuando lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano.

\---

 

Steve despertó con los primeros rayos del sol cayendo sobre su rostro, aun estaba algo aturdido por el sedante que le había dado, Chin y Kono estaban a su lado cuando despertó

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó el asiático

—Bien, algo aturdido, tienen alguna pista?—

La mujer fue quien habló

— Fuimos a Halawa para hablar con Sang Min, pero no sabe nada y tampoco ha oído nada dentro de la prisión, dijo que de haber algo lo sabría para estas alturas, lo siento jefe—

—Está bien Kono— Steve se masajeo el puente de la nariz tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos, sabía que se le estaba pasando algo pero con el sedante aún en su sistema le costaba enfocarse.

—Steve—preguntó cautelosamente Chin — ¿Por qué atacaste a la enfermera?—

Esas palabras parecieron ayudarlo a concentrarse, recordaba el incidente anterior, las palabras de la enfermera no tenían sentido, lo hubiera notado de no haber estado tan enojado.

—Me grito… me dijo que Danny estaba mejor lejos de mi—

— ¿Por qué diría algo así?—

El SEAL trato de concentrarse hasta que todo cayó en su lugar

—Porque ella se lo tomó personal, habló como si quisiera protegerlo, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?—

—No vendrá a trabajar hasta mañana, después de lo que pasó el director del hospital le dio un par de días libres—

—Debemos encontrarla, poner vigilancia en su casa, si ella sabe algo debemos saberlo lo más pronto posible—

El equipo estaba listo para entrar en acción, cuando vieron a Jennifer pasar por el pasillo rumbo a la estación de enfermeras, en silencio Kono la siguió. Steve estaba tratando de no perder el control, y a la había atacado una vez como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Entonces ella entró a la habitación, Chin y Steve se sorprendieron

— ¿Comandante McGarrett?— dijo Jennifer suavemente, el hombre estaba tratando de contener su furia mientras la mujer hablaba

—Quiero disculparme por haberle gritado ayer, no fue correcto lo siento mucho—

El más alto vio los moretones en el cuello de la enfermera

— ¿Te duele?— preguntó aguantando las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo

—No, no se preocupe comandante, es mejor que me vaya, con permiso—

La mujer salió de la habitación, Kono seguía cerca de ella, así que los dos hombres se quedaron solos cuando el celular de McGarrett sonó, contesto exasperado

—McGarrett—

—Hey babe, ¿puedes venir a recogerme?— reconoció la voz de su amigo, sintió que un gran peso se le liberaba del pecho

—Danno, Danno, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?—

—Estoy en un cuarto Steve— dijo con voz adormilada —Espera tal vez…—

—No te atrevas a desmayarte—

—Por Dios Steven, debes ser menos controlador — Steve no pudo más que sonreír al oír esto —Sólo le pasaré el teléfono a una amable enfermera que te dirá donde estoy—

El SEAL no entendía hasta que una enfermera le informo que Danny se encontraba en otro hospital y que había sido recogido por una ambulancia hacía un par de horas. Chin, le dijo a Kono que dejara a Jennifer y que lo acompañara a traer a Danny, debían recoger las pruebas para mandarlas al laboratorio lo más pronto posible. El traslado del rubio no tomó mucho tiempo, después de que limpiaron sus heridas, le hicieron algunas pruebas y revisaron que la herida de la cirugía no estuviera infectada, pudieron trasladarlo sin problemas. 

Steve era el que estaba más ansioso con todo eso, necesitaba tener a Danny a su lado y bajo su protección para asegurarse que esto no pudiera pasar de nuevo. Cuando llevaron al rubio a la habitación, estaba completamente dormido, lo acomodaron en la cama y lo dejaron dormir. EL doctor Lynch entró justo después para terminar de revisar al paciente.

— ¿Cómo esta Doctor?— preguntó el comandante

—Está bien, le pusimos un sedante para que pueda dormir toda la noche, estaba exhausto, tenía algunas lesiones en los pies por caminar demasiado sin protección, aparte de algunos rasguños y moretones está en perfecto estado, en pocas palabras comandante su compañero está bien; al igual que usted, sólo necesita reposo, si despierta no le haga preguntas hasta mañana, puede que este algo confundido—

—Gracias Doctor—

El doctor salió, su equipo se encontraba recorriendo el lugar donde encontraron a Danny, o analizando las pruebas así que, eran solo ellos dos. Steve no esperó más, bajó de su cama, fue a la del rubio, y haciendo gala de toda su habilidad, metió su brazo bajo la cabeza del detective mientras lo movía haciendo espacio en su cama para poder abrazarlo, Por nada en el mundo dejaría que nadie lo separara de él ahora.


	13. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve por fin puede dormir tranquilo al recuperar a Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLegamos al final chicos, disfrute mucho haciendo sufrir a Steve, porque este fic solo era para hacerlo sufrir. Pero todo es felicidad ahora xD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, les agradezco sus comentarios.

Danny se sintió como si un oso lo tuviera atrapado en sus sueños, le tomo un rato notar que Steve estaba durmiendo profundamente mientras lo tenía completamente atrapado entre sus brazos. El rubio se movió un poco y como respuesta el moreno lo abrazó aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Steve— empezó a decir —Steven…—

—mmm— se oyó la voz del otro mientras se acomodaba mejor sin soltar a su compañero, el comandante de 5-0 había pasado unos días terribles al no saber el paradero Danny, no había dormido o comido bien y su cuerpo lo había resentido; pero ahora que estaba tranquilo, podía dormir plácidamente, más con aquel compacto cuerpo perfectamente a salvo entre sus brazos.

El rubio se resignó, no había forma de mover al más alto de aquel lugar en su cama, sólo le quedaba esperar a que despertara. La enfermera que entró en el cuarto trató de mantener la cara más seria que pudo, pero la imagen era demasiado adorable para pasarla por alto. Una de las enfermeras más jóvenes no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar una foto y andar cuchicheando por todo el hospital acerca del gran y malo comandante McGarrett abrazando dulcemente a su compañero.

La mañana ya estaba avanzada cuando por fin el SEAL empezó a despertar estirándose un poco en la cama

—Buenos días Danny—

—Qué tienen de buenos Steven, desperté pensando que iba a morir aplastado por un enorme animal— el rubio hablaba con su típico tono de voz molesto mientras se libraba de los brazos de Steve que empezaba a levantarse. Se sentó en su cama para admirar al rubio

— ¿ahora qué Steven?—

—Me alegra que estés bien—

Danny suspiro derrotado

—a mi me alegra estar de regreso—

En ese momento entró el resto del equipo, llevando algunas notas y cosas que el rubio detectó eran parte de las pruebas recogidas en el lugar donde lo encontraron, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como las había planeado. Steve se recostó en su cama esperando los informes

—Jefe tenemos malas noticias, no encontramos nada— dijo Kono sabiendo que decepcionaría a su jefe

—Debe haber algo—

Chin se unió a su prima con las malas noticias

—Ya revisamos todo, no huellas, nada en los pocos vídeos que hay en el área y la enfermera ha estado en su casa, no ha hecho nada sospechoso—

— ¿Qué enfermera?— preguntó Danny

—Una del turno nocturno que sospechamos que te saco del hospital—

—Estas bromeando Steven, como una enfermera habría de sacarme de aquí—

Steve no tenía una respuesta ante eso, pero tenía una profunda sospecha en Jennifer y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esa sospecha tan fácilmente.

—Bueno Danno, no lo sé, así que es hora de que empieces a hablar; ¿Qué recuerdas de lo que pasó?—

Danny se cruzó de brazos poniendo expresión de que “estoy tratando de recordar”

—Honestamente no recuerdo mucho, vagamente recuerdo haberte visto en la cama, que me levantaron y llevaron arrastrando por el pasillo, recuerdo el piso frio, me metieron en un auto, supongo que era un auto compacto porque había poco espacio para mi, después de eso, sentí una aguja y todo se volvió más confuso. Tal vez escuche algunas voces, posiblemente hombres, no lo sé estaba demasiado drogado para entender que decían, pero me dejaron en un lugar cómodo, estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, recuerdo que había un perro, nunca me dejaban estar lo suficientemente consciente como para poder decirte más, cuando me sentí más despejado, salí de aquel lugar y caminé por donde sea que caminé, hasta que encontré un teléfono, llamé a emergencias y aquí estoy—

—Eso es todo Danny, no puedes hablar en serio, eres un policía debes de poder recordar más cosas, por lo menos como eran—

—Lo siento por no llevar mi libreta de notas a mi secuestro, señor a mi no se me pasa nada—

Y usando su mejor cara de “no me molestes Steve” se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza. El equipo solo vio divertido lo que pasaba, aunque sabían que esto era algo realmente serio, sí Danny no se acordaba de algo concreto, encontrar a los secuestradores era algo virtualmente imposible.

Después de analizar todo lo que tenían a la mano y de tener que lidiar con un SEAL frustrado por la falta de pistas, el equipo se retiro dejando a los dos convalecientes solos.

—Danno, vas a seguir ignorándome?—

— ¿Tú vas a seguir molestándome por no ser perfecto como tú?—

Steve suspiro cansado

—Lo siento Danny, es que estaba preocupado, no podía pensar en que algo te pudiera haber pasado, quiero que me entiendas—

El rubio se sentó en la cama para poder ver a su compañero

—Lo sé babe, pero no sabemos quien hizo esto, tal vez fue un grupo de junkies que quería jugarte una broma bastante pesada, no creo que quisieran hacerme daño porque estoy entero y no creo que me falte nada a excepción de un pedazo de hígado que sabemos que tú tienes—

—Aun así, sí logro poner mis manos sobre ellos juro que no volverán a tratar de hacerme una broma de este estilo—

Esta vez fue Danny el que bajó de su cama para subir a la de Steve y darle una abrazo, el más alto se movió para darle espacio, el rubio se acomodo al lado para que ambos quedaran acostados lado a lado

—Siento que estuvieras preocupado por mi babe, me hubiera gustado estar preocupado por ti también, pero la verdad estaba disfrutando demasiado de lo que sea que me hubieran inyectado, sólo podía pensar en nada más que unicornios y conejos—

El SEAL puso cara de ofendido mientras veía el rostro sonriente de Danny, su compañero no le diría más sobre el incidente. Steve tuvo que rendirse ante la idea de que aquellos que se habían llevado a Danny, quedarían sin ser castigados, pero lo tenía de regreso y eso era suficiente, estaba a su lado y en su cama, aunque hubiera preferido un lugar mas privado.

Jennifer llegó en ese momento con una bandeja con lo necesario para hacer la revisión de los enfermos, se ruborizó por un momento al ver a los dos hombres juntos

—Espero no interrumpir nada, el doctor Lynch no creo que esté contento de verlos compartir la misma cama—

La mujer se acercó a ellos y revisó sus signos vitales, Steve la vio cuando se acercó y bajó la mirada

—Siento haberte lastimado Jennifer—

Danny vio las marcas en el cuello de la enfermera, fingió como si las hubiera visto por primera vez y se giró para ver a Steve

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?, ¿el te hizo eso? En que estabas pensando animal, ahora lastimas mujeres cuando no estoy—

—No fue su culpa detective, creo que fui impertinente con él y dije cosas que no debía, pero... es que le tomé cariño mientras lo cuidaba después de la cirugía, tiene un rostro difícil de no apreciar—

Danny se volteó a ver a Steve, el moreno sintió un ligero golpe de celos al oír a la enfermera

—Lo ves Steve, por eso no debes poner tu cara de aneurisma, espantas a las enfermeras—

La enfermera sonrió oyendo a los dos hombres discutir, quería agradecer a Danny todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero le había dicho claramente que debía mantenerse lo más neutral posible. Ella tenía tanto que agradecerle al rubio, cometió un enorme error y él había arriesgado su vida por ella. Era una deuda que no podría pagarle.

—Hemos terminado, los veré después—

La enfermera tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, antes de irse pudo ver a los dos hombres riendo y bromeando uno al lado del otro, ahora más que nunca sabía que había cometido un gran error al juzgar al comandante. Había aprendido una gran lección de Danny Williams.

Steve y Danny se quedaron solo hablando sobre las cosas que habían pasado en esa habitación durante los días que el rubio estuvo desaparecido.

—Gracias por trabajar tan arduamente para buscarme, te amo Steve— las palabras salieron tan naturalmente que cuando Danny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde, trato de pararse de la cama pero el SEAL se movió ocn rapidez para quedar sobre el cuerpo compacto del rubio

—Y yo a ti Danno— Steve no podía esperar más, los ojos del rubio habían reflejado verdadero amor al decir aquellas palabras, así que ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos no lo iba a dejar pasar. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo se apoderó de los labios de su compañero y selló aquel juramento de amor con el beso más apasionado que jamás le habría dado jamas a nadie. Cuando se separó de sus labios el rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

─¿me besarás así cada vez que te diga que te amo?─

─No, Danny te besaré así cada que quiera por el resto de tu vida─

Una sonrisa picara en los labios del rubio y una expresión posesiva por parte de moreno que decía "este hombre es mio"


End file.
